WO98/08661 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-108574 disclose a portable hair removing device capable of dispensing a lotion for facilitating the hair removal. The device incorporates a pump which is activated by a button or switch to feed the lotion over a user's skin where the hair removal is intended. The device is designed to dispense the lotion at a constant rate, which poses a problem that the lotion may be too much or too less for users of different skin characteristics or preferences.